


you turn me on

by nastyhoney



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Social Media, Vaginal Sex, ariana's a popular social media influencer, ariana's younger and justin's older, justin's a successful business man but with a shady past, kinda cliche i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyhoney/pseuds/nastyhoney
Summary: Ariana is well-known influencer for a lot of PG-13 content for the past two years until one day, her secret OnlyFans account gets leaked. What many fans wonder though, who is the mystery guy in them with her?orAriana breaks out of her innocent girl image and gets to embrace her sexy, adult side online with her older man, Justin
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Ariana Grande





	you turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> ariana's 18. justin's 43.
> 
> marked as underage because there will be mentions of underage sex and when ariana had met justin

It had been hours since the news of Ariana's secret OnlyFans account getting leaked. Fans were trying to defend the influencer and claiming it's fake. The b-listed media have been blowing up her manager's phone and email inbox. 

At first, Ariana freaked out because it was her account and it was her own face and naked body, getting fucked in those video leaks. After calming down, Ariana felt an odd, slight relief that it was leaked, even though the chaos that came from it. Her manager demanded that she didn't say anything yet about it, especially claiming it to be true. Having her fans - especially the younger ones, see someone who was the queen of innocence, getting railed while begging to be cummed in, was not making millions of parents happy. Well, maybe the dads were the only ones happy about it.

Ariana shrugged it off. It was her own decision to join OnlyFans and make adult content for strangers to enjoy, and she was happy about it. Unfortunately, the anonymity was now lost but her subscribers were going up and making more money than usual. Her manager knew what Ariana had been doing this whole time and knew that she couldn't stop a grown 18 year old influencer from posting.

Once this scandal began hitting the Twitter trends and getting other influencers attention, Ariana's DMs wouldn't stop. She smirked at the many horny DMs from male influencers wanting to be a part of her adult content. She teased them, saying she'll think about it and sending the same sexy selfie she had taken to every guy.

"Ariana, we've written the note to clear up about what's going on. We've stated that it is you in those videos and it's your account."

The petite girl took the phone and carefully read over what her manager had written. It included everything that Ariana had wanted to confirm - nothing sugarcoated. 

"All you have to do is insert the screenshot of the note into the tweet and hit send," her manager said, "then we'll hit post on Instagram too."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Do expect a wild range of reactions, though. Parents will definitely continue to be mad at you, even some fans, which will cause your following to go down," her manager stated, "but, you will gain more fans, horny ones sadly, so it's a lose/win situation."

Ariana smiled, nodding as she did as instructed and hit tweet. "At least now, I don't have to be this perfect, innocent girl everyone wants me to be."

* * *

Once her manager and team left, Ariana went to take a shower after the hectic morning she had. After taking several quick photos of herself naked, it didn't take her long to decide which one to post.

_About to shower. Care to join me? I've been such a naughty girl this morning._

Thankfully she had a camera set up in her bathroom already so all Ariana did was reach into her small basket of sex toys. She was in the mood to celebrate and wanted to film a little something to share with her new found fame. Although she would've wanted Justin here to give her a real, dirty fucking - her big dildo was the next best choice.

Ariana knew she didn't have to say much but to hit record on her camera and start showering and pleasing herself for the whole world. It took a few minutes until Ariana was able to slide in the big dildo into her cunt and beginning to thrust as fast as she could. Her moans were as loud as the water raining down from shower head. She had hoped her own pleads to her dildo to insert further inside of her tight hole, would make her new viewers jerk themselves off happily at her little miserable, desperate self.

Not wanting to give out too much, Ariana finishes herself off while the camera still records her cumming and cleaning herself up in the shower.


End file.
